Lost Memories
by Spirit-Wolf25
Summary: Kagome Higurashi thought she was a normal girl... a normal girl with two years of missing memories. As she struggles to recover them, a series of events is unlocked, each as surprising as the next, but does she truly want her memories back?
1. Chapter 1

Lost Memories 

**_Started: 10/4/2004_**

**_Revised: 6/9/2005_**

**_Reposted: 6/9/2005_**

**_Words: 681_**

**_Quote of the week: "You know you're stressed if you can hear mimes." – Anonymous_**

**_A/N: I had this posted once, but because I could not update it as much as I wanted to, I took it off until a later date ((And because I'd hit a very rocky spot on how to continue)). Well, that later date is here, and I've brought my story back. I also came up with a cool, albeit devastating, fact that I hope will tie odds and ends together in the fanfic itself. I hope all you past readers/reviewers are pleased. And welcome any new readers/reviewers; you're always welcome!_**

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is nowhere in my grasp, nor will it ever be._**

_**Prologue**_

****

She was plagued with nightmares. Creatures that roamed only in legends and myths were breathtakingly real. Haunting screams pierced her heart...

Screams mostly came from one woman. One woman she felt that she aught to know but didn't. Shadowy images of this woman with cold brown eyes and flowing black hair haunted her dreams, along with a pink light flaring behind other images that cast them in deep shadows.

She dreamed of gold eyes, two pairs, and silver hair. She dreamed of howling wolves, warrior women, and black holes.

Once again Kagome Higurashi sat straight up in her bed, sweat dripping down her face. Her blanket had been unconsciously tossed to the floor, and her damp sheets were tangled around her legs. She took deep breaths and glanced at the clock, which read 6:47 a.m.

_'For crying out loud!'_ she thought angrily. _'Every morning it's the same. I have those damn nightmares and wake up way too freaking early for my tastes.'_

When Kagome turned fifteen, she had a full memory of her life. Happiness, sorrow, anger, regret, disappointment; all were present in those past 15 years. But she did not remember the day of her 15th birthday until May 17th, three days after her 17th birthday. She knew nothing of her life between those two birthdays. Her memories had somehow... vanished. Nothing she did had helped her to recover those lost memories.

Today was her 19th birthday. Those dreams and nightmares had haunted her for two years, minus three days.

"I don't know why I'm worried about them anyway," she grumbled, shoving the sheets off of her legs. "I should be more than used to them by now."

But she wasn't. The dreams stirred something in her mind... Something that begged to come out, but could not. She hated whatever it was that wanted her to remember. She often wished it would leave her alone so she could go on in life and not have to worry about whatever lay in her missing past.

She stood up and stretched. Eyeing the disheveled bed, she headed downstairs, promising herself to make it later. When she reached the living room, she stopped. Something was there. Looking around, she didn't see anybody. Something caught her attention on the coffee table. In the morning light, it glittered with black and white light.

Walking over, she picked it up. What she held confused her; it was a necklace. It had been carefully made so as five black beads separated four white... fangs? She looked around but didn't see anything else. What she had felt earlier seemed to be coming from this necklace.

She brought it closer to her face and studied it. The beads weren't expensive-looking. As a matter of fact, the necklace seemed to be no more than worthless junk. But something about it bothered her. She narrowed her eyes.

_'How strange,'_ she mused. _'Something I've never seen before in my life is giving me the creeps. Pathetic.'_

She placed the beads back on the table and turned towards the hallway. With a gasp, she realized, reflecting in the hallway mirror, a man was standing in the far corner of her living room. He was looking at her with golden eyes full of deep, terrible, soul-wrenching, sorrow.

Spinning around, she was in for another shock. No one was in the room with her! Turning back around to the mirror, she didn't see anything.

"Kagome, girl, you've lost your mind," she scolded herself out loud, more to reassure herself that she wasn't dreaming than to prove that she was alone.

She turned again to face the living room, her eyes searching until they landed on the necklace. She picked them up again and unconsciously stared at them. A revelation struck her, bringing her back to solid ground, and her eyes widened in shock.

_'If I've never seen this necklace before,'_ she thought, _'then how did it get in my apartment?'_

She stumbled to the couch without thinking and curled up, the necklace tangled in her fingers. Soon, Kagome was asleep, and she did not dream.

_**Read and review! I'll update after 10 reviews. Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lost Memories**_

-

**_Started: 10/4/2004_**

**_Revised: 6/9/2005_**

**_Reposted: 6/30/2005_**

**_Words: 1,875_**

**_Quote of the week: "Footsteps mark the path of one's destiny. Once a step has been taken, you can't go back." – Eden Huddleston_**

**_A/N: Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!_**

-

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is nowhere in my grasp, nor will it ever be._**

-

_**Chapter 1**_

-

"Coming, coming!" yawned Kagome. She stifled another yawn. "I'm _coming_!"

Yanking open the front door, Kagome sighed upon seeing who was there. For the first time in two years, she hadn't dreamed. That perfect sleep was being interrupted by someone she didn't even know.

A very short, balding man was staring back at her. He had large eyes surrounded by wrinkles and droopy lips. His eyes darted everywhere, not focusing onto any certain thing, and he was slightly hunched. Overall, Kagome was reminded of a toad.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked politely.

"Miss Higurashi Kagome, I presume?" the man asked hesitantly, focusing on her for about ten seconds.

"Yes?"

"As you are not in work" the man continued, "I've been ordered to bring you this… You, and any other miscreant who decided to have a leave of absence."

He said this with a scowl and with a touch of disdain in his voice. Kagome rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip.

'_Yeah _right_,' _she thought. '_As if you've never missed a day of work, toady.'_

As she thought that, the short man held out an ivory colored envelope. Kagome's eyes studied it before she slowly took it in her small hand. It was sealed, and the only thing on it was her name in a flowing manuscript. She looked up at him.

"And this is?" she asked.

"That is an invitation for all employees of Ashida Corporation," was the high wheezy answer. "The details are in - "

Kagome shut the door in his face. '_That has got to be the _most_ annoying, toadiest man in Japan.'_

"That has got to be the _most_ annoying, ugliest woman in Japan," muttered the short man, walking to the nearest elevator. "Lord Sesshoumaru has some nerve to put up with these vile humans..."

Kagome dropped the envelope on the table next to the strange necklace, and walked upstairs to her room. Stretching again, she opened her closet door. Greeting her were clothes she was so familiar with she could find them in the dark. She pulled out a black, knee-high skirt with small slits on each side, a red, long-sleeved shirt that left the neck and shoulders bare, and a pair of black, two-inch strapped heels.

She didn't feel chagrined about missing work. In fact, she was totally ecstatic. She had slept without dreaming. That was what had really boosted her spirit. She quickly put on her outfit and pulled her hair up. A few disobedient strands fell back down and framed her face.

"What to do, what to do?" she asked herself, a finger on her chin. "Ah, what about a movie?"

Kagome grabbed her purse and ran out the door, the necklace and envelope the last thing on her mind.

-

He rubbed his temples slowly, listening to the annoying voice on the other line. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his feet and putting them onto the cedar desk. He muffled a sigh and yawned instead. It was time to put an end to this endless prattling.

"That is quite enough, dear brother," he broke in icily. "Do you have anything useful for me, or not? You are giving me a headache."

There was a pause on the other line before a question was asked, and then a request.

"So your roommate and you are bored over there in bloody England?" he asked mockingly, smirking when he heard cursing from the other end. "Yes, yes. I suppose you may come and stay. But I refuse to be the host of your… vacation. I expect you to come in and pull your own load. I do not harbor freeloaders, as you very well know."

More cursing.

"Oh, and I am having a banquet, so pack something adequate to wear. Good-day."

He hung up, sighing again. Would that he could be living in the old days again. He could roam freely as a demon and not have to worry about living among the humans, or passing as one of them like know. He especially wouldn't have to consort with lowly half-demons.

Humans had long since over-populated the demons. In order to prevent war, the demons and humans and half-demons had made peace. Uneasy as it was, the humans had continued to grow in number, and the demons began to fear for their survival and began casting spells to pass as humans. Now, only a select few humans knew demons existed anymore. Most believed that demons only existed in myths. Even the demon exterminators were dwindling.

Sesshoumaru despised acting as human. But act he must, and it was for the better. He had long, flowing black hair down to his knees. He had normal, human nails, and all his markings were gone, minus the ones gracing his hips. His eyes still glared with pride and cold acceptance but now they were darker, more hazel than gold.

He groaned when an annoying voice was heard in the halls. '_Jaken, back from his errands. I wonder...'_

He pushed a button on his desk intercom. "Kagura, send Jaken in immediately."

"Yes, Mr. Ashida."

Jaken and Kagura were demons as well. In fact, over half of his staff were demons, though they didn't look it. Jaken came in the office, lowering his eyes in respect. He came to the front of the desk, waiting to hear what his boss, no, master, wanted.

"How many people were not in work today?" Sesshoumaru asked, his hands folded in his lap. He smirked.

"Ten, my lord," was the quiet answer. He told the names of the 'delinquents.' "The rudest one, Lord Sesshoumaru, was a woman named Kagome Higurashi. She slammed - "

"What!" Sesshoumaru growled, narrowing his eyes. He sat up in his chair.

"I know, Lord Sesshoumaru! Slamming the door in my - "

"Jaken, what was the girl's name?" Sesshoumaru hissed. '_It cannot be! If this is the same girl, I must see for myself if all we did truly came to pass...'_

"Kagome Higurashi, my Lord," Jaken answered fearfully.

'_Kagome Higurashi, can it really be you? After all this time, you have reappeared. I wonder if my and Inuyasha's plan worked.'_

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru? Is there a problem?"

Sesshoumaru regarded the imp with grave amusement. "Yes, Jaken, we have a serious problem, but it does not concern you. Find Kagome Higurashi and bring her to me immediately."

"Y-yes," whispered Jaken, rushing out.

Sesshoumaru stared out the window. He had to tell Inuyasha. Even if it hurt the half-demon.

-

Kagome walked happily out of the theater. She ignored the taunts and whistles of men nearby and hailed a taxi. She got in the back seat and told the driver where to go.

"Ashida Corporation, miss?" the driver asked, glancing at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yes. I think I'm late enough," answered Kagome. "I didn't go in because I woke up late. But I have some things to take care of, so I might as well do it."

The diver grunted, not really paying attention. In no time, they were at Ashida Corporation. Kagome paid the driver and got out of the taxi. Every day, the building impressed her. It was, to her knowledge, 42 stories, with tinted glass windows and black marble. She smoothed her skirt and began walking towards the front entrance. She stopped when the toady man from earlier burst out of the front door and rushed towards her. She narrowed her eyes when he stopped in front of her.

"Now what do you want?" she asked curtly. "I came to work, didn't I?"

"Don't be impudent," he replied. "Sesshoumaru wishes to see you."

"Ah, Sesshoumaru? Who's he?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"_Who's_ Sesshoumaru!" the man shrieked, eyes wide and actually focused. "You work in this company, right under his nose, and - "

"Jaken. That is enough."

Kagome noticed a man walk out of the building and walk serenely towards her and Jaken. Kagome gulped. He ws the handsomest man she'd ever seen. But he didn't seem right. He stared at her with intense hazel eyes. She had a sudden vision of silver hair and burning golden eyes. She began to tremble with fear for...

'_For what?'_ Kagome chided herself. '_I have nothing to be afraid of. I'm just meeting the boss of the entire Ashida Corporation.'_

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's facial features flip-flopped with different emotions. He smelled the scent of fear, and just as quickly as he smelled it, it disappeared and was replaced with the spicy scent of anger.

'_Why the hell is she angry_?' he wondered. '_And I'll be damned… She doesn't know who I am.'_

"Who are you?" Kagome asked sharply, not able to hide her anger.

Sesshoumaru smirked and shot Jaken a sharp glance when he was about to speak. Then he glanced back at Kagome, who, he was surprised, was blushing and no longer looking at him. Instead, she was focusing on the ground intently.

Amusement danced in Sesshoumaru's eyes. '_I wonder what on this earth she could possibly be thinking of?'_

When his mind began to wander, he forcefully focused on Kagome's face. The intensity of his gaze finally drew her eyes to his and he captured her.

"I am Sesshoumaru." He paused to see if she would react. When she didn't, he continued. "Ashida Sesshoumaru. I am the head of Ashida Corporation. Something concerning you has been... brought to my attention."

Kagome did not like his arrogant attitude one bit. She narrowed her eyes when he mentioned her, wondering what he was talking about.

"What about me?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms and raising her chin.

Sesshoumaru's amusement grew. He could tell that he was making her angrier. He decided to play with her.

"That is for our ears only," he said quietly, running his eyes over her body. When he brought his eyes back to hers, he laughed.

She was fuming. '_Who does he think I am? His personal plaything? Well, if that's what he thinks, he's got another thing coming.'_

She raised her hand up and slapped him as hard as she could. The force turned his head sideways, and an angry red handprint materialized. At once, security guards ran toward them and grabbed Kagome's arms, cuffing them behind her back. Her mouth hung open in surprise, and she glared at the guard holding her.

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to kill her right then and there, knowing full well he shouldn't have been surprised; she was responding just the way she always had. He closed his eyes to hide the forthcoming tint of red. He swallowed and turned to look at Kagome. He noticed she had been handcuffed. With a jerk of his head, he headed back into the building and the guards and Jaken fell in step behind him. He noticed everyone staring at either him or Kagome, some with recognition, and some with plain curiosity. When he reached the elevator, he turned around and glared as the guards, Kagome, and Jaken got in behind him. The employees, when they met his angry glare, quickly went back to work.

However, when the elevator doors closed, the staff began to invent their own versions for what had happened.

-

_**Read and review! I'll update after 10 reviews. Until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lost Memories**_

-

**_Started: 10/4/2004_**

**_Revised: 6/9/2005_**

**_Reposted: 8/27/2005_**

**_Words: 681_**

**_Quote of the week: "Raid ye not a dragon's lair, for ye are juicy, medium rare." - Scottish Proverb_**

**_A/N: I really shouldn't be posting this chapter, as I don't have 10 reviews for the last chapter… How hard is it to leave a review! Especially now that I know how many hits a story receives… Even if it's just one word, PLEASE leave a review!_**

_**I'm only updating this because a very special friend asked me to ((Arigatou, Steel!)), because you others really don't deserve an update. However, thank you to those who do review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter ((I know it's short, but please bear with me. I promise the next chapter will be longer!))!**_

-

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is nowhere in my grasp, nor will it ever be._**

-

_**Chapter 2**_

-

Sesshoumaru sat again at his desk. Sitting across from him, rubbing her wrists, was Kagome. He wondered where he should start, but she solved his problem.

"So, Mr. Ashida, why did you want to see me?"

He regarded her for a moment. "I must ask you, Miss Higurashi, what you have been doing for the past four years."

Her eyes widened. "And why should I tell you that?" she asked suspiciously. "I don't see how that's any business of yours, Mr. Ashida."

"Quite the contrary, it is," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "You see, Ashida Corporations has an obligation to look into the background of its employees. So tell me."

Kagome's mouth opened, but then she shut it. She stubbornly refused to answer; instead, she crossed her arms and looked out the window. Sesshoumaru picked up a manila folder and pulled out some papers. Then he folded his hands in his lap and leaned back.

"Let's see, where shall we begin? Ah yes, May 13th, the day before your fifteenth birthday. It says the very next day you had long periods of sickness and sometimes were not seen for weeks. For two years. And believe me, most of your "illnesses" are highly unlikely. Explain that."

Kagome began to open her mouth again, then shut it again. She glanced back at Sesshoumaru who was watching her without any of his curiosity showing on his face. She turned back to the window and sighed.

"It's too complicated. You wouldn't understand."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Indulge me."

"..." Kagome continued to stare out the window, but not really seeing anything. "Well... to put it simply, I forgot."

Sesshoumaru was silent. Then, wanting to make sure, "You mean, you don't want to tell me. Then I must inform you that I will find - "

"No, you won't!" Kagome almost shouted, spinning around. Her eyes were narrowed in anger, and her fists were clenched at her sides. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before continuing quietly. "No, you won't. Because I _forgot_. I know _nothing_ of my life for those two years. _I don't remember!_"

Sesshoumaru barely hid his smirk. _'My and Inuyasha's plan _did_ work. But at a great price. She _must_ have her memories restored.'_

He watched as she started pacing across his office floor. She had one hand on her chin, her elbow resting in the palm of her other hand. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs.

"Dreams," she whispered. "Nightmares."

Sesshoumaru waited patiently for her to continue. When she just kept pacing, he stood up. She stopped and looked at him, chewing her bottom lip. He noticed her eyes were glazed, and she wasn't actually seeing him.

"Silver hair..." she sobbed. Tears began flowing down her face, and she hugged herself tightly. "Gold eyes. _He_ had that, and another. Sit!"

Kagome sat hard in her chair at her command, her face distorted with confusion and anguish. "He loved _her_... He should've loved _me_... You!"

Sesshoumaru was frozen in place, his mind reeling at everything she had said. His eyes widened when she accused him of... Of what, he couldn't guess. He looked into her rich brown eyes. Kagome suddenly leaped to her feet and walked towards him. When she stood a mere foot away, she reached up and touched his cheek with the back of her hand.

"You... Who are you?" she asked, leaning forwards and capturing him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I am Sess - "

"And... Who am I?" she interrupted, clutching his shirt with her fists.

Sesshoumaru slowly encircled his arms around her. After a moment, her steady breathing told him she was sleeping, still leaning on him. He gently lifted her up and carried her to the couch in his office. He stared down at her.

"You are Kagome Higurashi. Soon, you will understand what we did to you, and why. I only hope you can find it in your pure heart to forgive us... Forgive me," he whispered, walking back to his desk. He had a phone call to make.

**-**

_**Read and review! I'll update after 10 reviews. Until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Memories 

-

**_Started: 10/4/2004_**

**_Revised: 7/1/2005_**

**_Reposted: 7/15/2005_**

**_Words: 1,680_**

**_Quote of the week: "...the souls of great warriors are reborn as horses; they will protect you." – variation of Lancelot's father's advice in _King Arthur**

**_A/N: This is Kagome's dream. Any chapters, and believe me, there are more, that are italicized, are her dreams. I'll only tell you this once._**

_**I'm posting this early without ten reviews because I felt like it, and because I felt you guys deserved a nice, long chapter. Here's to the reviewers!**_

-

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is nowhere in my grasp, nor will it ever be._**

-

_**Chapter 3**_

-

_The forest went unearthly quiet. Everything that drew breath was silent; even the ancient trees seemed to go still. A deadly enemy was here, and the victim the evil was pursuing moved swiftly and quietly through the dense forest. Clouds covered the sun, casting the world into a dull shade of gray. A cold wind whispered through the leaves, warning anyone who cared to listen. A strangled cry shattered the dead silence._

_"Get _off_ me!"_

_The voice was angry, but laced with terrible fear. A flurry of wind burst away, high-tailing it with its owner._

_Despite his speed, his endurance, his strength, he was wearing out. Four days of nonstop running could do that to even the hardiest of demons. If it so occurred to him that he might rest, or take a drink, he was gravely mistaken. _She_ was there. Always silent. Always cold. Her endless black eyes threatening to dispel his very sanity._

_His pack! She had stolen their souls, then left them to the hordes of demons that served as her guardians, though she hardly needed them. And now she was after _him_. His soul... His jewel shards. He grimaced. A lot of help they were; they couldn't even get him away from this Demon of the Void!_

_Suddenly, a great mist enveloped him, seemingly swallowing him whole. He skidded to a halt, drawing great quantities of air into his burning lungs. His mouth and lips were parched, and his dry tongue felt like sand. It was futilely seeking any source of palpable liquid to draw energy into his quivering limbs._

_With a great sigh, he drew his hand up and bit into the meaty flesh at the base of his thumb. He sucked, drawing the warm blood into his mouth. It wasn't what he needed, but it would have to work. A flash drew his attention forward, although nothing but foggy whiteness met his eyes._

_Slowly, an even whiter figure materialized, as if from the mist itself. "Running is pointless," the little demon said in her haunting voice. "No matter where you go, we will find you..."_

_A feral growl escaped his dry lips. "What do you want from me!"_

_When she just stared in response, he howled in rage and took a flying leap towards her. Just as he came down for close combat, she disappeared, then reappeared farther behind him. He spun to face her, furiously trying to keep his growing panic in check._

_"He will have your shards, and I... I will have your soul," she whispered._

_"Over my - " his reply was cut short as his body was pierced through, a large tentacle with serrated edges disappearing back through the entrance hole. He screamed, and blood trickled down his chin. He fell to all fours, blood pouring from the jagged wound. "D - _damn_..."_

_He barely noticed the same tentacles slice through his legs, then rip the shards from his mutilated flesh. Arcs of wind followed, lacerating his unprotected body. His howls reverberated throughout the forest, now teeming with hordes of Naraku's demons._

_"So sorry, wolf, but Naraku asked that we bring him back your head," came a sneering voice. Kouga's pain-constricted blue eyes met blood red eyes. "Now hold still, and your death will be short and sweet. Though _if_ you move, I have no problem with delaying. Either way, I _will_ have your head!"_

_A massive blade blocked the wind sorceress's attack. The arcs forked left and right, disappearing into the forest. The fog had long been dispersed by the sorceress's arrival. She now narrowed her eyes in anger. Kouga groaned and fell, splashing into his own pool of blood. He rolled onto his side, ignoring the searing pain._

_"Don't you dare die on me, you mangy wolf!" a familiar voice growled, interrupting the injured wolf's hazy thoughts._

_"Go... away, mutt..." he whispered harshly. "This is... _my_ fight!"_

_"Yeah? Don't look like your doing so good. I don't care what the hell happens to your flea-bitten carcass... But I don't want Kagome crying over your sorry ass, so don't you go and die!"_

_"...Kagome?" Kouga echoed, closing his eyes. He tried to swallow, but ended up coughing out more blood._

_"Kouga!" a female voice screamed._

_Kouga opened his eyes to see said Kagome running towards him. She fell on her knees at his side, gently pushing loose strands of hair out of his face._

_"_Why_ are you interfering?" demanded Kagura, bringing her fan up to her face._

_"Inuyasha! We need to get Kouga out of here!" Kagome cried._

_"You are not leaving until I have his head! Kanna, take care of them!" Kagura commanded, stepping up behind the demon child._

_Kanna said nothing, but held her mirror up, and it began to glow an eerie blue. Kagome was having none of that. She stood, placing her feet on either side of Kouga's waist, protecting his prone body._

_"I will not let you harm him!" she cried, getting an arrow out._

_Kirara ran up, the demon slayer and the monk on her back. She growled, and the two riders jumped off, forming an arc behind Kagome and Kouga. Shippou huddled between Kirara's giant paws._

_"This place is infested with demons," said the slayer. "Miroku, we should help get rid of them."_

_"Right," Miroku answered with a nod. "Inuyasha! How many of Naraku's incarnations are we dealing with?"_

_"Both Kagura and Kanna," Inuyasha replied. "They've already stolen that damn wolf's shards."_

_Everything seemed to have come to a standstill. Inuyasha and the others surrounded Kouga, Kagura and Kanna faced them, and both groups were surrounded by demons. The draw was ended when Kouga growled in pain. Demons shot forward and met a wall of warding spells, a giant boomerang, saber fangs, and a staff. Inuyasha grunted with the effort of blocking off Kagura's wind blades._

_"I grow weary of this fight," growled Kagura, her ruby eyes narrow slits. "Give me that wolf's head and I'll let you live just this once!"_

_"If you want his head, you first have to get through me!" snarled Inuyasha._

_Kagura sneered. "Have it your way. Dance of the Dragon!"_

_With a great sweep of her fan, tornadoes formed, heading straight towards Inuyasha and the others. Tiny rocks that were harmless were now speeding bullets, along with other bits and pieces. Kagome gasped and fell on Kouga, trying to shield his body with her smaller one. Rock after rock imbedded into her flesh, but she bit her lip and kept silent. The cries of her friends reached her ears, and she began to get angry. Suddenly, Kouga's voice penetrated her thoughts._

_"Kagome... Stop protecting me! I'm the one who's... supposed to protect you! ...And that puppy."_

_"Don't be stupid, Kouga!" Kagome cried, looking down at him. "You're badly injured!"_

_A faint smile graced his lips. "I always new you were some woman," he whispered. "...But now is not the time for your stubborn attitude."_

_With a growl, he shoved her off and staggered to his feet, breathing heavily. His wolf pelt was now a dull russet, and blood continued to drip from it. He sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring the sharp pain of flying projectiles. Then he opened his eyes and stood up straight._

_"Kagura! Stop hiding behind your wall of wind and fight! I'm going to waste you!" he roared. He heard her chuckle over the wind, and he looked up._

_"Poor wolf," Kagura jeered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You want to meet your death standing? Then I will grant your death wish! Dance of Blades!"_

_She flung her wind blades, and they shot straight towards the doomed wolf. Except, once again, Inuyasha stepped in the way, taking the blows on his own body. He yelled out in pain before falling to the ground. Kouga stared open-mouthed, and Kagome screamed in horror._

_"Well, it looks like I'll have two heads," laughed Kagura. "Now, no more interference. Die!"_

_Kouga lost his balance and fell forwards, landing next to Inuyasha. The wind blades slashed through both of their bodies, and they screamed their pain, their blood flying everywhere._

_"Kagura!"_

_Said sorceress stopped her assault at the commanding voice, looking to the left of the two fallen canines. Her eyes widened in surprise._

_Kagome was surrounded by a brilliant pink light; the only things visible were her piercing brown eyes and her hands, holding her poised bow and arrow. Her eyes looked familiar._

'Her eyes! They look like Kohaku's!'_ she thought. _'Blind, as if she were being controlled!'

_"Kagura, I will not let you live, even if you _beg_!" shouted Kagome, her voice echoing. Fear placed its terrible caress on Kagura, who trembled. "Who _are_ you?"_

_Kagome didn't answer. Her steady gaze paralyzed Kagura, and she released her arrow. Kagura screamed at the thought of dying, but the hordes of demons that Naraku had sent with her and Kanna made a wall in front of her. As they shrieked in agony, Kagura called Kanna to her and they escaped into the oncoming night, riding the wind on Kagura's feather._

_Kagome knew they had escaped, taking Kouga's shards with them. The pink light, which had pervaded her entire being, dispersing her pain, burnt out and took the tattered remains of her clothes with it. She didn't notice. She only noticed her pain, which came back full force, and her fallen comrades, all unconscious. A powerful aura touched her senses. She turned her head and took in the sight before her._

_Inuyasha's brother stood there, his eyes surveying her surroundings before they met her gaze. Kagome wasn't frightened. She was in too much pain to feel anything else. She turned to face him and took unsteady steps towards him._

_"S - Sesshoumaru... Are they gone? All the demons?" she whispered, not really expecting an answer. "What happened?"_

_Her last question surprised and confused the demon lord. He raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. After her question, Kagome lost her balance and fell at his feet. She looked up at him and reached her hand out to grasp his foot._

_"Please... help us..." she whispered before losing consciousness._

**-**

_**Read and review! I'll update after 10 reviews. Until next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Memories 

-

**_Started: 10/4/2004_**

**_Revised: 8/30/2005_**

**_Posted: 11/2/2005_**

**_Words: 1,068_**

**_Quote of the week: "The early bird gets the worm but the second mouse gets the cheese." – Anonymous_**

**_A/N: Here is the start of newly posted chapters… Ones that weren't posted when I first started this story. Sesshoumaru might seem a little OOC, but ride with me for a while. Consider the nature of the fanfic, and who the main couple is. If no ideas are coming to you… He has a very good reason that I will not reveal until later. And no, it's not because he loved her ((at least, he didn't know it at that time, or even now, as a matter of fact, but I'm not going to spoil any more…))._**

-

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is nowhere in my grasp, nor will it ever be._**

-

_**Chapter 4**_

-

Kagome's eyes flew open and she sat up, her hands in fists. Already her dream was fading, and she desperately struggled to keep the pieces intact.

"Uhh... Kouga?" she whispered, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Miss Higurashi?" asked a mocking voice from across the room. "I trust you had no... disturbing dreams?"

Kagome turned her head sharply, and could have sworn she'd seen golden eyes before her boss's harsh hazel eyes came into focus.

"S - Sesshoumaru!" she cried.

A delicate eyebrow rose at her proclamation. With a small gasp, Kagome raised her hands to hide her mouth, and she blushed.

"Please excuse me, Mr. Ashida," she apologized. "It's just that I - "

Sesshoumaru waited expectantly for her to continue.

"Oh, I don't know!" she finally said, looking away from him. After a minute of silence, she looked back at him again. "Do you suppose we've met somewhere before?"

"No... " was his hesitant answer.

If she had noticed his hesitance or how tense he had become, she didn't show any signs of it. She had already turned away again.

"It's all so _strange_, you know," Kagome said, tugging the hem of her shirt absentmindedly. "I mean, that dream. It... It felt as if I was there, witnessing it. As if _I_ was the one... One _what_? It's all faded already, as if something doesn't want me to see."

"And… What if it is _you_ who doesn't want to see? Maybe you are not remembering because in your soul you really don't want to remember," Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly, waiting in anticipation for her answer. "What if your past holds something so dark and painful that your conscience seeks to keep it forever locked away?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, seriously considering what he was suggesting. After all, that was highly possible, especially when she considered her recurring nightmares. It made sense. Then her eyes hardened.

"If that is so, then I _will_ overcome the barrier," Kagome said forcefully. "I deserve to know what happened and I will accept the consequences, whatever they may be."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "What if I helped you to get your memories back?"

"We are both insinuating a lot of 'ifs,' Mr. Ashida," Kagome stated dryly. "And besides, what could you possibly do to help me that fits into the obviously busy schedule of yours?"

"Indeed."

"Yes, indeed," echoed Kagome sarcastically. "What, exactly, is it that you are trying to suggest?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Simply this. I would like you to record everything that you can remember from your dreams."

Kagome stood up quickly, thoroughly shocked by the suggestion, and clearly excited as well. Sesshoumaru stood as well, eyeing Kagome with calm reverence that would have sparked Kagome's anger if she hadn't been thinking of other things.

'_Why haven't _I_ ever thought of that!'_ Kagome thought. _'It makes perfect sense…'_

Sesshoumaru was busy shutting off his computer and closing down his office for the night. When he was finished, he stood next to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you need a ride, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome jumped, then smiled at Sesshoumaru sheepishly. "Ah, what was that?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and repeated what he'd said. "Do you wish for a ride? I noticed you were in a cab today…" He added, with a touch of disdain.

Kagome glared at him with fierce pride. "So what if I don't have a car? Just because I have money doesn't mean I have to flaunt it like most people."

She glared even more when Sesshoumaru threw back his head and laughed a deep throaty laugh that set her senses tingling. She didn't see what was so funny, and she blushed with embarrassment.

"Very well, Miss Higurashi. You are right," Sesshoumaru finally said, his eyes gleaming with mirth.

Kagome truly did amuse him. He hadn't laughed in centuries; not since he had last spoken with her. Only she had ever seen this side of him, and another, but he preferred not to dwell on that topic. His humor quickly vanished as soon as it had appeared, replaced with slight anger at the young woman in front of him. Only he couldn't blame her, now, then… ever.

He turned away. If Kagome really did receive her memories, would she ever be able to bear them? Or would she waist away, like she almost had in the past? Dark and painful… He felt a deep sorrow for Kagome, and for what she might soon discover. And he highly doubted she would _ever_ 'accept the consequences' for what she had done.

"Would you prefer to stay at my place since it is so late? I will give you a ride in the morning. However, I'll have you know that I will not accept any payment. I do this of my own volition."

"I guess so," Kagome replied, eyeing Sesshoumaru warily.

"I assure you I mean you no ill will, nor am I suggesting anything," he stated quickly, reassuring her. She was the only human alive he would ever think of comforting.

Kagome didn't reply, but followed him out. She was prepared and willing to accept the help he had offered her.

He was hesitant and unwilling to shatter her currently unstable, but peaceful life. Or her sanity. In the car, which Kagome had glared at because of how fancy it was, they made light conversation until there was nothing more to be said.

"How far is it to your house?" Kagome asked, after they had been on the road for about thirty minutes.

"I live two hours outside of Tokyo," was the reply.

"Eh, you drive _two_ times every day for that long?" Kagome cried, staring in wide-eyed amazement.

"It is nothing for one who is dedicated to their work."

"Whatever… You mean for one who is _obsessed_ with it," Kagome mumbled. "It would've been quicker if you'd dropped me off at my place…"

Sesshoumaru smirked and looked sideways at her. "You think?"

Kagome frowned but decided to ignore his remark. She had a feeling he liked making her angry. _'Well, it's not going to work,'_ she thought, yawning quietly.

Knowing there was a long drive ahead of her, she decided to get some quality sleeping time in. He didn't blame her. When he heard her even breathing, he switched on the radio to a quiet station and continued the drive home.

-

**_A/N: I'm not getting as many reviews as I'd like, especially since there are over 500 hits. I'm going to lower the review rate to 5 to see if that works. If it doesn't I'm removing this story from this site. If you wish to continue reading it and it has been removed, email me and I'll send you the next chapter._**

_**Some of you might think this is harsh, but a writer likes some feedback on how he/she is doing in his/her writing. Even if it's just one word, like 'update,' we know that someone still wants to read our story(ies)**_

_**I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but if you read my profile, you'll understand.**_

-

_**Read and review! I'll update after 5 reviews. Until next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Memories 

-

**_Started: 10/4/2004_**

**_Revised: 11/6/2005_**

**_Posted: _**

**_Words: 2,068_**

**_Quote of the week: "Books are the best of things, well used; abused, among the worst." - Ralph Waldo Emerson_**

**_A/N: First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for my behavior last chapter. I wasn't in a good mood because I was sick for a week and am failing half of my classes because I did not have enough time to make up my work before report cards came out. I know that it was no reason to take out my anger on you readers. I will not change the review rate again, and the most important thing is that I will not remove this story unless I get absolutely no reviews what so ever._**

_**Second, special thanx to the reviewer who said I had a 'Petulant Demanding Attitude.' I did not mean to make myself sound like that, and I'm sorry if I did. You are the one who made me realize I was indeed to the point of bribing the readers.**_

_**Once again, my apologies, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

-

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is nowhere in my grasp, nor will it ever be._**

-

_**Chapter 5**_

-

"_You realize by now, wench, that your friends and Inuyasha will live. How annoying."_

_Kagome glared at the demon lord standing in her doorway. She stood slowly, attaining as much height as she could to face him. "If we are so annoying, you should have dropped us off at the nearest village. Since it is obvious that you did not, it can only be blamed on you that we 'annoying' humans and Inuyasha are here at all."_

_Sesshoumaru smirked. "So it would seem."_

_He regarded her with curiosity, gazing into her dark brown eyes. She finally looked away, a slight red tinge gathering across her cheeks and nose. Then her face twisted into an angry scowl. It added a touch of fiery justice to her obvious human beauty._

"_You are… angry that you lost control of your powers?" he questioned. Then, "Or is it simply that you could not help until the last moment? Are you not happy that you saved their lives?"_

_Kagome's eyes blazed with rage and inner fire, and she clenched her fists. "What do you know! I am angry because I could not kill that… that _bitch_ Kagura and her sister Kanna for almost killing my friends. If she hadn't run away, I would have made her suffer for what she did."_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide. He had not known that rage was an emotion present in the soul of a priestess. It had never crossed his mind. He opened his mouth to say something when she continued._

"_I will not forgive Kagura, or Kanna! Next time… Next time, I will make sure I kill them with my own hands. I will get revenge for Kouga and his pack, and my friends."_

"_Ah, revenge, is it?" Sesshoumaru remarked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He smiled and narrowed his eyes. "What would your friends say… What would Inuyasha say if they heard you talking like this?"_

"_Shut up."_

_A feral growl escaped Sesshoumaru's throat and red seeped into his golden eyes. In a flash, he had her pinned to the wall with his knee. He grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, his face a mere centimeters away from hers. He snarled when she smirked, and dug his knee into her stomach._

"_You will hold your tongue in my presence, wench! You are a guest in this house, and I could easily dispose of you and your comrades."_

_Kagome frowned and glared, ignoring her pain. "Do it, then, because all I'm doing here is wasting my time, arguing day in and day out with you. I have better things to do than spending time in your," she smiled sweetly, " _pleasant_ company."_

_Sesshoumaru slammed her to the floor and straddled her, pinning her hands underneath her body. He grabbed her throat and pulled her upper body up so her face could meet his again._

"_I will not tolerate your sarcastic remarks. Open your mouth again and I will rip out your tongue."_

_He carefully lowered her back the ground. Kagome's eyes narrowed, but she did as he commanded. He stared down at her defiant eyes, her chest rising and falling with anger. He slid his hand down and traced circles on her collarbone. She held her breath and watched his finger as it danced from her collarbone to her shoulder and back again._

"_You really are desirable, for a human."_

"_What is it that you require from me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome hissed._

_He brought his eyes up to meet hers and his hand came to rest beside her face on the floor. "What would Inuyasha, do, I wonder, if he were to find that his woman was taken by another man?"_

_Kagome blushed and looked away. "He probably wouldn't care. All he thinks about is Kikyou."_

"_I see. But what would you do, Kagome? What would _you_ do?"_

_He quickly stood up and offered her his hand, but she refused and quickly straightened her rumpled kimono just as Inuyasha burst into her room. She glared at Sesshoumaru, who bowed mockingly before turning and leaving._

"_What did that bastard want?" demanded Inuyasha. He set stormy golden eyes on the empty doorway, as if wishing Sesshoumaru was there so he could stare him to death. "Why was he in your room?"_

_Kagome sighed and slapped her forehead. "He was informing me of you and the others' health, Inuyasha. Do you always have to get jealous over every guy who comes in contact with me? Honestly," Kagome said exasperatedly._

"_I – I wasn't jealous!" Inuyasha stammered. "Why would I be jealous over my weakling of a brother? And besides, if you wanted to be with someone like him, I'd say you have poor tastes in men. Just like your fling with Kouga. I don't know what you see in them."_

_He huffed and turned away from her, folding his hands in his sleeves. At the last moment, he smelled the spiked scent of her anger over the nervous scent of her embarrassment. He flicked an ear and turned around to see her eyes closed and her hands in fists._

"_Inuyasha… SIT boy!"_

_Kagome quickly walked around Inuyasha, intending to find Sesshoumaru and give him a piece of her mind. When she turned a corner, she tripped over someone, who started cursing all humans in a high screechy voice._

"_I don't know why Lord Sesshoumaru puts up with you disgusting humans! You there, wench, Lord Sesshoumaru requests your presence in his study. And don't dawdle!"_

_The little toad demon smacked a confused Kagome in the back of the head after he received a blank stare at his statement. With furious retaliation, Kagome grabbed Jaken by the throat and threw him out the closest window. She listened to his wailing until a loud 'thump' heralded his landing before continuing her way to Sesshoumaru's study._

_When she arrived, Sesshoumaru was standing at a window, his back turned. She picked up the nearest book and threw it at the back of his head. He quickly snatched it and had it back on the shelf in the blink of an eye and stood before her._

"_I know you did not mean to harm a valuable history book, so I will accept your apology," he said haughtily, staring down at her._

"_Accept this, you arrogant bastard!" Kagome growled, slapping him across the cheek. "What right do you have to throw personal questions at me like you did earlier?"_

"_Oh, every right there possibly is, dear Kagome."_

_Her eyes widened in anger and she raised her hand again to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pinning him to her body._

"_What is more important than you uselessly arguing with me is you worrying about how you are going to repay me for the hospitality I have bestowed upon you and your friends."_

_Kagome's mouth dropped and she struggled to get free of him to no avail. "You! You planned this all along! Is that the only reason you aided us?"_

"_My reasons are mine alone and none of your concern as of right now. What are you planning to do about your debt?"_

_Kagome quickly tried to think of a solution that could possibly benefit her and the others as well as Sesshoumaru. An idea that she dreaded to think about surfaced, but she quickly quelled it and angrily racked her brain for anything else. However, after an unfruitful attempt, she sighed with resignation._

"_I have one idea," she stated quietly, hoping beyond hope that the others would understand._

"_Oh? And what would this idea of yours be?" questioned Sesshoumaru, turning her around so she could face him._

_Kagome lowered her eyes and stared at the ground. "I will serve you for however long you deem necessary…"_

"_But?"_

"_But on the conditions that you also train me in fighting and that you aid us when the time comes to face Naraku."_

_Kagome said the last while raising her head and tilting her chin up to glare defiantly at Sesshoumaru's face. He carefully regarded her with a cold mask on his face. Was she really going to commit herself to him? From the look in her eyes, he knew she would._

"_Very well. I accept your terms. Inform your friends and have them ready to leave in one week's time. I will not bother you until then."_

_Sesshoumaru immediately left, leaving a shocked Kagome. She had made a stab in the dark, and he had accepted! Then her heart filled with dread. She had no idea what he planned to do with her during her time of service. She bravely straightened her shoulders and back and went to find her friends._

_Fortunately, they were all in the dining hall, having the mid-day meal. As soon as she entered, the talking ceased, and everyone stared at her. She took a deep breath and strode forward, readying herself for the announcement she was about to make._

"_I have good news, and I have bad news," she began, looking at each in turn._

_Everyone quickly stood and gathered in an arc in front of her. "Which shall you hear first?" she asked them._

_All six looked curiously at each other before requesting the good news first. Kagome smiled a genuine smile and laughed quietly._

"_Sesshoumaru has agreed to aid us in our defeat of Naraku and he has offered to train me to fight."_

_Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in shock. Sango and Miroku looked relieved now that they had a strong ally joining in the hunt for Naraku. Kouga looked suspicious. After everyone had talked until they were silent with questions, they looked at Kagome again. Her bangs were lowered to cover her eyes._

"_And the bad news, Kagome?" Sango asked quietly, fearing the reply._

_Kagome looked up and everyone saw a great sadness in them. "I have promised Sesshoumaru that I will serve him until he deems that I have paid off the debt I owe him for all three tasks that I have requested of him."_

"_Three!" yelled Inuyasha, slamming his fist into the wall. "Where the hell did my brother learn to count!"  
Miroku watched Kagome anxiously. "There is something that you have not told us," he concluded, knowing he was right when Kagome once again lowered her head._

"_What have you stupidly gone and done, now, Kagome?" growled Inuyasha._

_Her temper flared. "If I hadn't 'stupidly' asked Sesshoumaru for his help after our battle with Kagura, more than one of us would be dead!" she cried._

_Silence._

"_Do you realize what you have done, Kagome?" Kouga finally said. "Being in willing service for a demon means you have to do everything asked of you. And I mean everything."_

_Kagome knew what he was suggesting, but she ignored him. She steeled herself and her voice and continued emotionlessly. "You all must be gone by one week. And I plan to see this through, so if any of you decide to try and get me, I will place a barrier around Sesshoumaru's castle. And Inuyasha, I assure you that my barrier cannot be broken," she added, upon seeing his thoughtful face. He frowned and glared at her._

"_We can't even visit you?" asked little Shippou._

_Kagome smiled sadly at him. "No. I must do this on my own. For you, and for the demands I made of Sesshoumaru."_

"_Kagome, you can't…" whispered Inuyasha._

"_Yes, I can, and I will. Nothing any of you do or say will change my mind. I do have a request to make of each of you, as well."_

_They all waited quietly._

"_Become as strong as you can, for when my service is done, we will hunt down Naraku."_

_By the end of the week, Kagome had said her goodbyes and everyone had left. She waited patiently in her room for whatever might come next. When she was brushing her hair for the night, the opening of her bedroom door drew her attention._

_Sesshoumaru stood there, staring coldly at her until she stood and looked back at him through her mirror. She sighed and placed the brush down, then turned and bowed to him. When she stood straight, but with her eyes cast to the floor, he came forward and grasped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He smirked._

"_It is time. Time for you to fulfill your end of the bargain."_

-

_**Read and review! I'll update after 5 reviews. Until next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Memories 

-

**_Started: 10/4/2004_**

**_Revised: 11/9/2005_**

**_Posted: 11/16/2005_**

**_Words: 1,468_**

**_Quote of the week: "The poor man is not he who is without a cent, but he who is without a dream." - Harry Kemp_**

**_A/N: I am so thoroughly pissed right now, so I do apologize if I seem to be rude. For some reason, after Chapter 8, the rest of my story has vanished. I cannot find it anywhere on my computer……all of it, ideas, fluff, anger, etc. all down the drain and I don't know how it happened! Other files are missing as well…I'm just gonna leave it at that so I don't accidentally snap at you readers._**

_**Also, a reviewer asked what OOC means…: Out of Character. Hope that helps.**_

-

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is nowhere in my grasp, nor will it ever be._**

-

_**Chapter 6**_

-

Kagome woke up the next morning to loud yelling and the sounds of destruction from below her. She yawned and stretched, then looked at the room around her. Her memory was fuzzy from the night before because she was half asleep when they'd arrived, but she remembered that Sesshoumaru had told her the room was a guest room. To her, however, it was a small apartment.

Separating the small, but comfortable, bedroom from the living area was a pair of intricately carved shoji doors with frosted glass panes. From what she could see of both rooms, they were both decorated by different shades of pale creams and light browns. What set the earthy tones off were specially placed objects of a deep scarlet red. The carpet itself was a beautiful pattern of the creams, browns, and the red all swirled together.

Kagome quickly kicked off the covers and went to the living room. Across from the cream velvet couch was a widescreen TV built into the wall. On the other side of the room was a bar surrounding the kitchen area, complete with cabinets, stove, sink with a built-in garbage disposal, refrigerator, microwave, and other such appliances.

She was interrupted from her exploration by a quiet knock on the door. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and then went and opened the door. She was greeted by a young woman who carried a covered silver tray.

"Good morning!" the woman said. She briskly set the tray on the bar and faced Kagome with a smile on her face. Kagome couldn't help but smile back and answer.

"Good morning to you too!" she replied, then nodded towards the tray. "May I ask the occasion?"

The woman turned and lifted the lid. "No occasion. Just breakfast." The now uncovered tray revealed a wonderful assortment of breakfast foods. Kagome walked over as the young woman poured a glass of orange juice. She held it out to Kagome, who took it and drank a small sip.

"The Master wishes to know if the miss's accommodations are enjoyable," the woman asked. "And if there is anything else you need."

Kagome set the glass down. "Accommodations! This is an apartment! Anything I need! What else could I possibly want?"

The woman smiled and slightly shook her head. "Yes, the Master can overdo it sometimes."

'_Master? Why does she keep saying that?_' Kagome looked up from her thoughts. "Earlier I heard shouting and many other noises. Is everything alright? And what's your name, so I have something to call you."

"My name is Soiya, miss," Soiya answered, blushing and smiling. "And the noises you heard was the young Master, visiting from England with a friend."

"Has a temper, sounds like."

"Oh, yes. The Master is hard put to keep Master Inuyasha happy," Soiya informed. "Does the miss have any clothes?"

Kagome froze at the name and racked her brain for any memory of him, but none came. "Inuyasha…" she murmured. Then she turned to Soiya and said, "Please, sit, and – "

She was interrupted by a loud noise outside in the hall accompanied by severe cursing. Kagome and Soiya ran to the door and peeked out. Kagome saw a young man who looked much like Mr. Ashida lying facedown on the floor.

"Master Inuyasha!" cried Soiya, running out to help him stand. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Inuyasha shoved her none-to-gently and stood up. He glared straight at Kagome.

"H – Hello!" Kagome said quietly.

"Damn, Kagome, what the hell'd you do that for!" he almost shouted.

Kagome stared, not understanding what he meant. Surprise and shock slowly turned to anger, and she came out into the hall to face him, her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, sir, but you have no right to yell like that, especially since you and I have never met," she said sharply. She did not notice his confusion at her last words. "However, if you wish to talk civilly, come in and sit for –"

He had taken a step when, once again, he fell flat on his face.

'_Clumsy, isn't he?'_ thought Kagome. She pondered carefully over what she'd said, and an idea formed in her mind. She grinned and looked calmly at Inuyasha.

When he had stood up a second time, Kagome leaned on the doorframe and stared at him. When he met her gaze, he glared. Until she smirked.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" she asked sweetly. Soiya had long since been lost and just looked back and forth between the two.

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms and looking away. "I've nothing to hide from the likes of you."

"Oh? 'Likes of me'? Please, sit, and explain what you mean, dear Inuyasha," said Kagome, her eyes narrowing in sly amusement as Inuyasha, for the third time, was slammed to the ground.

"Miss Higurashi. Are you quite done with teasing my little brother? You will find that he is not worth your time. Come with me."

Kagome blushed, but quickly followed Sesshoumaru as he walked by. He looked back over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha. If you are through terrorizing my belongings, bring yourself and your companion to my office immediately." Then, to Soiya, "She is done for this morning. You will clean up breakfast and bring the seamstress to me."

Soiya curtsied and disappeared into Kagome's room.

"You aren't the boss!"

Sesshoumaru turned around sharply and grasped Kagome's arm when she bounced into him and almost fell. Inuyasha glared at the hold Sesshoumaru had on Kagome.

"Do it," Sesshoumaru snapped.

Without another word, he turned and walked away, pulling Kagome with him. She found that trying to keep up with him was hard, so she tried to get his attention.

"Ah…Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly. Then, when he didn't answer, "Mr. Ashida?" She frowned as he once again ignored her. "Sesshy? Sesshou-kun? Sesshoumaru-sama? Mr. Fluffy, sir?"

He stopped and then slowly turned to face her, finally releasing her as he did so. Kagome blushed as he glared down at her. She did not, however her embarrassment, look down. He glared some more before he finally spoke.

"What is it?" he said in a strained voice.

"Will you please slow down? My legs aren't as long as yours and I can't keep up," she replied quietly, still looking up at him.

He smirked. "I can see that."

It was the first thought she had given to her sleeping attire. She recalled that before she went into her room, Sesshoumaru had tossed her one of his shirts. Upon looking down, she realized it was somewhat see-through and barely reached mid-thigh and she quickly turned around.

"You pervert! You did this on purpose!" she hissed, looking over her shoulder angrily. "You're worse than Miroku!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock. Did she have another dream last night? Or was this just a relapse of memory in her anger? He decided to see what else she could recall.

"Who is this…Miroku?" he inquired.

"Miroku is –" she started. He noticed she titled her head, as if that would help her remember. "He's…a friend?"

A shadow of doubt crossed her face and she looked confused. Before she had time to review her answer more, someone dashed through the hall and grabbed her up in a tight embrace.

"Kagome! You're alive! How's that possible!"

Kagome squealed, than gasped, "Kouga, Kouga – Kagome can't breathe!"

After he still didn't let her go, Sesshoumaru let out a low growl that she couldn't hear and glared at the wolf-demon. Kouga, upon hearing, dropped Kagome so fast that she almost fell. Then, while Sesshoumaru was busy arguing quietly with Kouga, Kagome became distracted by a blanket that suddenly went over her head.

Both arguing demons stopped and watched, Inuyasha included as he had thrown the blanket, as Kagome cursed and tried to disentangle herself. They all stared as her bare leg came out, revealing bright red bikini bottom panties. Kagome made some rather odd noises while shoving the blanket off, and when she was done, she saw with horror and a blushing face that all the men were practically drooling over her. She quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself to keep whatever dignity she had left.

"Sit, Inuyasha! And you two! Stop staring at me!"

The other two guys turned their eyes to Inuyasha, who slammed face-first into the ground. However amusing this was, Sesshoumaru realized that he had yet to talk to them all. He nodded in Kagome's direction, who glared but followed as he took off down the hall again. Kouga saw the two leaving and followed, and as soon as Inuyasha got up and saw no one in the hall with him, he stormed to Sesshoumaru's office, fuming the entire way about priestesses and 'sit' spells.

-

_**Read and review! I'll update after 5 reviews. Until next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lost Memories**_

-

**_Started: 10/26/2004_**

**_Revised: 9/28/2005_**

**_Posted: 12/13/2005_**

**_Words: 1,259_**

**_Quote of the week: _**

**_A/N: Aww…poor Inu. I just realized I made him sit about three or four times last chapter…lol. Oh well. Also, I would like to thank an author for the light and dark side of the Jewel I portrayed in this chapter. I read a different version of it in his/her story and really liked the idea so I borrowed it. Thanx, and I hope you don't mind!_**

**_I would also like to mention that earlier in the story, Kagome had the Beads of Subjugation that are currently residing around Inuyasha's neck. Those beads were made up by the dark side of the jewel as a start to her returning memories; in other words, that necklace wasn't real. I figured I'd clear that up here just in case I don't get to it later in the story…_**

-

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is nowhere in my grasp, nor will it ever be._**

-

_**Chapter 7**_

-

Kagome came out of the bathroom with a scowl on her face. She glared at Sesshoumaru and put her hands on her hips. "You do realize that these clothes are too big for me, don't you?"

"I think they quite suit you."

"I see," retorted Kagome. She had on a pair of his black sweatpants that hung loosely off her hips and a plain, dark blue t-shirt that she had tied in a knot at the hip. She had pulled her hair back into a loose French braid and she walked barefoot, as the only shoes she had were her high heels.

Personally, Inuyasha and Kouga thought she looked fine, but they did not want to or feel like adding fuel to her fire.

With a last glare at the side of Sesshoumaru's head, Kagome sat in a large, cushioned chair and pulled her legs under her. After a few moments of terse silence, Sesshoumaru began.

"Miss Higurashi. I would like to ask how you knew Kouga in the hallway earlier."

Kagome's eyes widened. "H - How I knew Kouga?"

"What do you mean how did she know me? Have you lost your mind in the hundreds of ye - ?"

Inuyasha practically tackled Kouga and smothered the wolf's mouth with his hand. Kagome stared, confused, at the two, who began a wrestling match on Sesshoumaru's floor.

Sesshoumaru resisted rolling his eyes and looked at Kagome. "Miss Higurashi, when Kouga…placed his hands on you earlier, you immediately called out his name. I was not aware that you knew him."

"I - I was not aware that I knew him either."

"Then how did you know his name?"

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru. "Why all these questions? I don't know, okay?"

Sesshoumaru stood and walked around the small desk. With a swift kick to both Inuyasha and Kouga, resulting in a two yelps, he looked down on Kagome.

He said softly, "You may not know consciously. However, these questions are meant to trigger your memory."

Kagome stood up quickly. "How do you know that? You wouldn't know, unless…" she trailed off. Then quietly, with evident shock, "Y - you know…my past? The years I can't remember? How can that be?"

Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome and looked into her brown eyes. "You will know in time. Since it is obvious what we did is no longer working, you will more than likely find out everything that happened."

"'What we did…' Did? Wait a minute. 'We?'" Kagome said lowly, her eyes narrowing. She turned a wrathful gaze upon Kouga and Inuyasha. "Are you involved in this as well? Is it your guys' fault that I can't remember?"

Kouga and Inuyasha sat very still. Only, Kouga was just as angry and confused as Kagome. "What did you two do to Kagome?"

Inuyasha slowly stood up and brushed off nonexistent dust from his clothes. In doing so, a necklace came out from under his shirt. Sesshoumaru growled, and Kagome gasped. She slowly walked towards Inuyasha, slapping away the restraining hand Sesshoumaru had placed on her shoulder.

In a small voice, she asked, "Where…did you get that?"

She reached Inuyasha and brushed the necklace with her fingers. It was identical to the necklace she had found in her apartment yesterday morning. Inuyasha swallowed uneasily and placed a hand over Kagome's.

"I've had this necklace ever since - " A growl from Sesshoumaru. " - for a very long time," he finished.

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's cheek. Then, she brought it down hard and slapped him. He fell backwards onto a chair.

"You're lying. All of you are lying!" she shouted. They all winced, and tried to hide it. "I want you to take me home, Mr. Ashida. Now."

She stormed out. The three demons looked at each other, at a loss for words. Then Kouga stood and glared at the two brothers.

"I have no idea what's going on. But it's obvious that you two have hurt Kagome in some way. You should spend less time arguing and more time fixing what you have done."

He followed Kagome, leaving two very uncomfortable dog demons.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha finally asked, staring at the floor, a hand on his cheek. "Why isn't it working? Why are Kagome's memories coming back? Isn't the Jewel supposed to keep her memories forever locked away?"

"You are asking me questions, Inuyasha, that I do not have the answers for."

Something that was said to Inuyasha a long time ago surfaced in his head. "Wait, wait, wait. Sango told me once…that the soul of the ancient priestess Midoriko is the main essence of the Jewel. But she also said that this Midoriko locked away the souls of many demons inside the Jewel as well. Maybe…"

Sesshoumaru caught on to what Inuyasha was saying. "You are suggesting, are you not, that the Jewel has a light side, as well as a dark side? Much like the Chinese yin-yang. Very perceptive of you, Inuyasha, you are more intelligent than you let on."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru. "Shut up, asshole."

Sesshoumaru smirked and left Inuyasha to his thoughts.

-

Kouga knocked on Kagome's door. "Kagome? Can I come in?"

There was no answer, but Kouga's ears picked up small sounds from inside. He slowly opened the door.

"Go away!"

Kouga ignored her and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He followed the sounds until he stood in the bedroom. Kagome was sitting on the bed, a pillow balled into her stomach; she was crying. Kouga immediately went to her and climbed on the bed and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her. After a few moments, she turned and cried into his shirt.

"What did they do to me?" she finally asked, her voice muffled. "Why do they know my past but not me? You…you know too, don't you?"

She looked up at him, her eyes begging him to answer her. Kouga sighed. He knew he couldn't tell her everything; she had to find the memories on her own. He didn't know that her memory had been forcefully hidden; that it had been buried by a means not her own.

However, he tried his best to comfort her. "They are doing…they did what they thought was best for you," he began. He paused, then, "From the sound of it, you are getting your memory back, so…you can know about your past with those two."

Kagome looked away, then back up at him. "And?"

"And…and yes, I know too."

"Can't you tell me?" Kagome asked, backing up until Kouga's hands rested on her shoulders. She reached up and placed her hands on Kouga's. "Please?"

"I - I really wish I could, Kagome," Kouga finally said, voicing his thoughts from earlier. He saw her eyes darken with anger before she lowered her head with sadness. "I believe that your memories are something you need to discover on your own."

"Oh really," came a voice from the doorway. "Or are you just too afraid I'll kick your ass?"

Kouga and Kagome both jumped and looked towards her bedroom door, where Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed. He was glaring at Kouga, but then his eyes softened and revealed a guilty tinge to them as he looked at Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru is ready to take you home," he mumbled, looking away.

Kagome ignored him and turned back to Kouga. "Thank you, Kouga. I'm really glad I met you…again?" she began. She shook her head and smiled. "Anyway, I hope to see you soon."

She kissed him on the cheek and followed Inuyasha out.

-

**_A/N: I don't know if the Chinese yin-yang reference made in this chapter is correct. If I missed something, or if I should add more to explain it better, let me know, and I'll get to correcting the problem as soon as possible._**

-

**_Read and review! I'll update after 5 reviews. Until next time!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Lost Memories 

-

**_Started: 10/26/2004_**

**_Revised: 2/14/2006_**

**_Posted: 2/14/2006_**

**_Words: 1,907_**

**_Quote of the week: "I finally realized why I never did my homework: it's a waste of time." – Eden Huddleston_**

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out…I haven't had much time due to all the homework I've got. Looking at said quote above, I want to graduate, which is why I'm now doing it. I never knew how much homework seniors got…!_**

_**I really don't like how this chapter turned out…it's rushed, not everything happened that I wanted, blah blah blah… Oh well. This is the last of the chapters that I have before my computer erased all the others. I'll work as hard as I can on rewriting them, but in the meantime, I'll be posting another story of mine. Hope you like that as much as this one.**_

-

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is nowhere in my grasp, nor will it ever be._**

-

_**Chapter 8**_

-

The entire ride home was an uncomfortable one, with neither Sesshoumaru nor Kagome wanting to start a conversation. When Sesshoumaru pulled in front of her apartment, without a word Kagome opened the door. She paused for a moment, one foot outside.

"I'll consider your offer, Mr. Ashida," she said stiffly.

Then she was gone, slamming the car door shut behind her. He sighed inwardly, knowing full well it was his fault and furious about that fact. But it was too late to worry about that, and he would not apologize. It had gone all wrong, the conversation, and both sides had been at fault. Not that he was worried to begin with.

Upstairs, Kagome watched from her bedroom window as Sesshoumaru pulled away. She glared down at her borrowed clothes and quickly took them off, realizing as she did so that she'd left her other clothes at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's.

'_And I still have to go to work,'_ thought Kagome, walking into the bathroom.

She finished undressing and, fixing the water temperature, she stepped into the shower. As the steaming water poured over her, Kagome began to think.

'_Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha…and Kouga too, all know some of my past,'_ she thought, beginning by telling herself things she already knew. _'If I stay with Sesshoumaru, there's a good chance I'll eventually get all of my memories back.'_

A thought struck her, making her furious. _'Sesshoumaru knew I'd say 'yes' all along! That arrogant bastard, he did this whole thing on purpose! I think I'll refuse him, just to piss him off.'_

But she knew she wouldn't. Sesshoumaru had laid a delicacy out too convenient to ignore. And even if she refused, she was sure he'd find some way to make it happen, legal or not. He was just that kind of demon.

"Demon?" pondered Kagome out loud. "Sesshoumaru's not a…demon."

She turned off the water after finishing rinsing her hair and grabbed two towels. Wrapping one around herself and then her hair, she went to the living room. The envelope from the toady man…Jaken, she'd heard Sesshoumaru say, was still lying on the table. The necklace she'd held earlier was no longer there, but that was far from her mind. She opened the envelope and pulled out a clean piece of paper with the same manuscript on it as the envelope. She could now tell it was typed, and the only actual writings were the barely legible, but neat signature at the bottom under another sloppy signature. It was Sesshoumaru and some woman named Kagura. Kagome frowned and went back to the top of the letter:

To All Employees of Ashida Corporations:

You are cordially invited to a formal dinner at Sesshoumaru Ashida's residence this upcoming Saturday. Mr. Ashida will be entertaining possible clients and important business partners.

Attire will be worn as if attending a ball. Mr. Ashida pays his employees respectably well, as you are aware, but if financial aid is required, please request a meeting with Mr. Ashida by Friday. All hours are available.

Requirements include a small portfolio of your work benefiting the company. Many current employees may be shipped to new office buildings or given a higher-ranking status.

Sesshoumaru Ashida looks forward to seeing you there. If you cannot make it, he will be sorely disappointed.

Kagura Mikaza, President Secretary

Kagura Mikaza

Sesshoumaru Ashida, President

Sesshoumaru Ashida

'_Way to go, Sesshoumaru,'_ Kagome thought wryly. _'Now, because you'll be, oh, 'sorely disappointed,' everyone will be there, sick or not. Personal agendas will be put on hold. Damn you, Sesshoumaru!'_

Kagome stormed upstairs and went to her room to rummage through her closet. It was already Thursday; she needed to buy a new dress!

'_Skipping work today will be fun. Especially if I miss seeing the Prince.'_

She pulled out dark blue jeans with worn creases on the backs of the knees and front upper thighs. The backs of the hems were heavily frayed where she'd walked on them. Placing them on her bed, she quickly pulled on white bikini bottoms, a white lacy bra, and white crew-cut socks. She went to her dresser and pulled out a white spaghetti strapped shirt and then pulled it and her jeans on.

Going back to her closet, she rummaged around for her favorite black see-through shirt with the sleeves split from the shoulders and then again at the elbows and flaring from there. To finish her look, she pulled on black Vans and black arm bracelets and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Comfortable and normal at last," she sighed, hugging herself happily. "Free of business for a day!"

The first place Kagome stopped to look for a dress was a fancy, expensive women's store. They had several tasteful choices, but nothing that really caught Kagome's attention. She instead bought several new bras, a black scoop-neck blouse with gold dragons embroidered up the quarter-length sleeves, and a black skirt that flared from the thighs and was split up the knees on both sides.

Her next stop was a formal men and women's dress store. Most of the items there were dresses that looked like high-school dance dresses. Kagome looked at her watch and noticed it was already past two o'clock. She was hungry and she realized she had yet to eat.

Noticing a small ramen café, she decided to have lunch. Upon walking in, she didn't need a strong sense of smell to realize the delicious scent in the air. She was glad she'd chosen this café and she decided she'd have to come back soon for another meal.

"Kagome!" came a shocked and embarrassed voice. "What the hell are you doing here!"

Kagome sighed and looked over towards the bar. "Inuyasha."

Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all; she wasn't yet ready to face the three men she'd argued with this morning. She turned to leave when her wrist was grabbed.

"Don't go, Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly.

"Yes, why don't I stay and chat with someone I don't know," snapped Kagome, turning wrathful brown eyes on Inuyasha. "Oh wait, apparently, I'm supposed to know him, but he won't share my past with me!"

Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome into a curtained room. To Kagome's surprise, there was a low, traditional Japanese table with mats surrounding it. Inuyasha roughly pulled her down to sit while he stood over her.

"Damn it, Kagome, just hear me out," commanded Inuyasha, not asking whether she wanted to or not. She was so surprised that she didn't reply, or move.

Inuyasha sat on the opposite side of her and pulled a string she hadn't noticed before. She heard, somewhere in the depths of the café, a bell starting to ring. Then she noticed Inuyasha had placed her so she was facing the curtain; she had to pass him on either side to leave, and she had a feeling he wouldn't let her until he was through with what he had to say. The 'sit' word was not on her mind right at that moment.

The two of them sat in uncomfortable silence until a young man joined them through the curtain. He had on an apron over his clothing and carried a tablet. Quickly jotting down their orders, the young man left and returned a short while later to leave them their drinks and their lunch. After eating half of her bowl, Kagome started.

"So, you wanted me to listen, I'm here, start talking," Kagome stated sharply. "You have my lunch hour, that's it."

Inuyasha stared at his ramen and then looked up at Kagome. "First, ask me questions…within reason," he said after seeing her eyes light up. He hated watching them become laced with sadness again. "Sesshoumaru said he'd skewer me _after_ skinning me alive if I told you what you're not ready for yet."

"Since when did you listen to Sesshoumaru's orders," mumbled Kagome, glaring at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye.

"What?" replied Inuyasha. He'd heard, but he wanted to make sure.

Kagome fidgeted nervously. "You guys argue a lot, right? I figured you hardly take his orders."

He and she both knew that what she had said was not true, however close it was, but Inuyasha saw no need to indulge the issue.

"So, ah, how long have you guys been working together?" asked Kagome in a falsely cheery voice.

"About two h – eh, many years," came the muffled answer; Inuyasha was stuffing his mouth with ramen. "He's actually really good at politics and stuff. People listen to him."

"I bet they do," Kagome said dryly. "Okay then, can you tell me why you guys did whatever you did?"

Inuyasha swallowed a mouthful of ramen before looking away from Kagome. "No. Even if I could, you wouldn't like my response. Besides, with the way things are headed, you'll find out soon anyway."

Kagome sat silently, pulling at the hems of her jeans. When she looked up, her eyes were full of fire, and Inuyasha grinned to see it there; it was a sign of the old Kagome.

"Alright. I won't ask anything else," she stated. "I will find out things on my own, but I'll be damned if you, or Sesshoumaru, try to stop me. Tell your brother I will stay at the mansion."

"No need," came a voice from behind the curtain. And then Sesshoumaru's head appeared. An angry head. "I thought I told you, Inuyasha, to leave her to me. And I want to know why you are not at work, Kagome."

Kagome stood up and glared at Sesshoumaru, who smirked and leaned casually on the doorframe. She grew angrier when his eyes narrowed slyly, mockingly.

"Inuyasha happened to be here when I showed up, and I'm the one who dragged him in here to talk," snapped Kagome, even though she had a feeling that Sesshoumaru knew she was lying. She didn't care. "Further more, if you had sent out your notices for the ball earlier, I'd have already bought a dress and wouldn't have to be skipping work."

Inuyasha hid his own smirk before stating in an easily seen through voice, "She has a point, Mr. Ashida."

His remark was rewarded with a smack on the head and then Sesshoumaru took hold of Kagome's wrist and started towards the exit, followed by Inuyasha. Try as she might, Kagome could not free herself.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of being dragged around," she finally said viciously giving one more tug. "Besides, I haven't paid for my meal yet."

"Don't worry," came Inuyasha's voice from behind. "It's on me, as thanks."

Kagome smiled at him before she was almost slammed into a door. With a growl that rivaled Sesshoumaru's own, she aimed a kick at his leg and succeeded. He stopped suddenly and she ran into his backside and fell onto her rear as he let go of her wrist.

"That hurt, jerk!" yelled Kagome, standing and rubbing her bottom. "Don't you have any considerations for other people?"

"Only if they deserve it," was the clipped reply. "The workday for you is over. We are going to your apartment to get your things. Hurry up."

Mumbling to herself, Kagome jumped into the front seat, leaving the back for Inuyasha. "Come on, dog-boy," she taunted, sticking her tongue out at him. "You can help me pack."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other silently before getting into the car and leaving.

-

_**Read and review! I'll update after 5 reviews ((and as soon as I can get the chapters rewritten!)). Until next time!**_


End file.
